Tame Birds
by Kondoru
Summary: Haruka unwittingly takes up Aviculture. will Karasu fight with the new arrivals? Will her Mother notice how weird things are getting lately? Will Baron and puss get on with them?


TAME BIRDS by Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing.

* * *

In memory of Pat.

Noein makes me nostalgic for that time when I was a kid.

And yes, one of my pals `did` come from the future. (Though I estimate it was more in the region of 12 rather than 15 years...Who knows? many of the things he talked about have not yet come to pass.)

He was a lifelong computer geek, had been using them since his Uni days (back then you would not have seen a computer outside a Uni or a big government office.) He did not look like Tobi but he certainly had the same eyes!

He was online long before anyone else had heard of it, and got me into the Internet. "Everyone will use this one day..." How we laughed!

He also taught himself basic Mandarin. `Chinas going to be very important one day.` We laughed at that too.

If you wanted a bomb defused, or a robot built, or an augury cast, or any thing out of the ordinary done, you sent for Pat.

He's gone now, hopefully to a place where the computers don't crash, the broadband speed is up to scratch and no one calls you a jerk just because your Reality is a long way away and ahead of their mundane one.

And perhaps Tobis Valedictory would be his too. "May all your futures be happy ones."

But now...But now...This is the future, a future my friend made, its a crazy mixed up place, but then, he was a crazy mixed up person.

* * *

"There's a strange bird that I see sat on the roof of late." Said Asuka during one of her periodic nosey visits to her new houseguests.

Haruka stiffened.

"Big black one?" Asked Tobi.

She nodded, "yes, looks like a big crow."

It was amazing how blinkered some people could be. Haruka caught Atori nodding slightly. Her mother had seen Karasu on the roof, so she assumed he was a bird.

"Non migratory bird." Tobi went back to his laptop; (the clearly visible screen was `not` displaying anything to do with winged creatures.)

Haruka decided to stir the pot. "I know that crow. He's quite tame."

"Is he? He had better watch out for Baron and the cat."

"Oh, Baron ignores him, and Kuroki (1) got pecked. He's very wary of the bird now. He comes in my window sometimes."

"Don't you encourage dirty birds in your room."

Haruka shook her head, smiling as Tobi grinned at the laptop screen. "He's no trouble. (Ever wonder where the toilet paper is going these recent days, mum, and the soap?) I give him food."

"What does he like to eat?"

Tobi started laughing at the laptop, covering it with a coughing fit.

"Crows eat all sorts of things." Butted in Atori.

"Yes, he eats vegetable scraps and instant ramen." Haruka told them. (Well, it was Karasus usual diet.)

"Don't you let that bird make a mess on the floor." Asuka told her daughter. She got up and walked out.

Karasu jumped in though the window. "I heard that." Was all he said.

"Be careful, Karasu," Tobi said, eyes still on the screen, "she might just put peanuts out for you."

Karasu sniffed. He muttered something about checking out an area of instability, and vanished.

Tobi shook his purple dyed head. "Nope, there isn't enough memory in this antiquated heap of junk. I need extra power."

"You're playing a long shot here." Haruka reassured Tobi. "Just what was it you wanted from the Reizu simulator?"

"Id like some Reizu." Said Atori unhelpfully.

"Id like a better computer." Grumbled Tobi.

"I thought you had one implanted in your brain?" Asked Haruka.

"Yes. I have that. But there's only so much it will do." He slammed both fists down either side of his machine in frustration. "I could do this in five minutes back in Lacryma."

"Homesick?" Asked Haruka. "Face it, Tobi, within four minutes you would be hung upside down in a correction cell with a neural pain inducer on you."

Atori stiffened in alarm. "I don't want to go back!"

Tobi teleported to his distressed friends side. "I'm not sending you back." He hugged Atori, "No, you can stay here."

Atori looked down lovingly at his hardwired pal. "I want to stay with Haruka in this world." He smiled out the window at the sea. "I like it here."

Tobi nodded. "I like it here too."

* * *

Haruka thought back on the events of the past days.

Miss Yukie had really entered into the spirit of things, hadn't she?

After dropping off Haruka and her still recovering hero, she had driven off in that fancy imported car of hers; "I'll drop Yu home, and see what I can do with these two." She had gestured to a weary Atori and a now sleeping Tobi.

The next morning she had rang Asuka and done a bit of fast talking.

Asuka had called her daughter downstairs. "We are going to have to clear the spare room, get it ready for guests."

"Guests?"

"You heard the phone didn't you?"

Haruka nodded.

"That was your teacher. Seems she's had a couple of houseguest's turn up on her doorstep, and she's got nowhere to put them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a couple of environmentalists, they are studying local birds."

Haruka twigged. My, Miss Yukie had a bold streak in her a mile wide, didn't she?

She just hoped Tobi and Atori had the gumption to play up to the disguise…Not that it took much to get past her mother, who was oblivious to a great many things. (No wonder her father despaired, even though he still loved her.)

"That's great. I'm glad she thought of me."

"And we are able to help." Asuka nodded.

So they spent the morning in moving things. (Karasu was absent, probably sat upon the roof.)

The room was almost ready. Haruka and her mother sat down to a snack lunch. At least they did. Baron and puss got underfoot as usual. Karasu ate his ramen on the roof.

"Miss Yukie says her friend's names are Tobi and Atori." Asuka told Haruka.

Haruka nodded. "She's mentioned them in class. Miss Yukie thinks highly of them." Haruka gave a slight laugh, "imagine them coming here."

"Kite and Finch. Pretty odd names."

"Bird names." Said Haruka. "But from what I've heard, they are not Japanese. Perhaps they just take on Japanese names to work here?"

"Do they speak Japanese?" Asked Asuka. Who hadn't considered a language difficulty.

"Yes they do." Haruka confirmed. In Lacryma they spoke that strange Anime Japanese English mix. (2) Haruka hadn't any real problem in communicating (her fathers explanations of his work had helped) Tobi and Atoris language was corrupt but generally understandable, (Haruka doubted they were native speakers) and even Karasus was idiosyncratic.

It was at that moment the doorbell rang.

Asuka went to greet her new guests. "Come on in."

"I'm so glad you are able to help." Miss Yukie stepped inside; she was bearing two bulging carriers of groceries. "Come on in, you two,"

Tobi and Atori came inside, Miss Yukie had found them ordinary clothing, and they now looked pretty normal, (in spite of their radically different appearances) "Thank you for helping us." Said Tobi.

Miss Yukie nodded. "We are so grateful for your help."

All three of them gave their best flattering smiles, even Atori, who did not look very scary anymore.

"Miss Yukie said you are studying migratory birds."

Tobi nodded. "Yes, I need somewhere to set up my new holographic array."

Miss Yukie turned to him. "Yes, you didn't tell me you were bringing that thing of yours along. I thought it was not very portable."

` Tobi shrugged. "What's the good of my new system if you cant take it with you?"

"The room I've prepared is a good sized one."

"That will do fine." Tobi agreed. "I can't use it sat on top of Atori and the sofa."

"I was very tired yesterday." Complained Atori. "In fact, I can't remember much about it at all."

Tobi nudged him. "Yes, you carried our bags all they way from the coach station to Miss Yukies flat, then zonked out on her sofa." He turned to Asuka. "I apologise for my friend. He's been banding the birds with our new nanotech sensory array all spring; it's now my job to track them using my cutting edge system." Tobi gave a big smile. "I'm the computer expert."

(It was evident the small Dragon Knight was thoroughly enjoying his new role.)

"Well, there's plenty of room here." Asuka told them, "I spend most of my time downstairs, Haruka lives upstairs but its summer, she will spend most of the time out playing with her friends. You will have complete peace and quiet to do your work in."

"Thank you." Said Atori, though it wasn't sure what he meant by that.

Asuka took her guests upstairs and showed them the room. Tobi liked the space, Atori loved the view. They stowed their bags and went out to Miss Yukies car for their futons.

Asuka served tea (after her fashion, which was not cha no ryu) downstairs. (Tobi was evidently itching to get the laptop out)

They chattered for a bit. Tobi saying it was his first time in Hakodate, and Atori adding he would like to do a bit of exploring.

Haruka took out the empty cups and padded upstairs, there were a few things she had to say to a certain bird.

Haruka put her head out the window. "Karasu," she called.

Karasu slithered down the tiles and jumped inside.

"Miss Yukies brought your friends to stay. They are posing as environmentalists."

"They are `not` my friends."

"Karasu, Miss Yukie came when I called her," Haruka told him, "that means a lot when you're a kid your know, having someone you trust even with your friends from the future."

"And who may she be?"

"She's my schoolteacher...Wasn't she your teacher too?"

"Ah?" Karasu didn't know what to say to that.

"It's her who broke the speed limit hauling your sorry ass off to the Reizu convergent point." Haruka paused; "Also it was Tobi who healed you."

Karasu couldn't remember much about yesterday. "Umm..."

"And it was Atori who fought for you when that pink haired woman turned up."

"Atori?" He had been vaguely aware his nemesis was still around, in spite of being dealt a mighty energy blast by Fukuro.

"Yes," Haruka sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of forgiving of people who had tried to kill her of late, hadn't she? "Atori was wounded but he still fought that Dragon Knight…with his bare hands."

"Did he?" Karasu had been vaguely aware of Kosagis presence. Kosagi was a Scout and not as good as he or Atori in a fight, but to go up against her without the hyperspin activated was to invite a sound walloping.

She looked sad. "Tobi said that Atori was completely out of his mind now. He doesn't remember your fights, or of the times he attacked me." Haruka grumbled. "I spoke to Tobi in the car on the way back."

Karasu had slept though that trip.

"He says Atoris like a small child now, and he can control him."

Karasu made a doubting sound. He knew that Tobi was the pacifistic one, and he always had a certain influence over the belligerent Atori.

Haruka gave her pet hero a hard stare. "Atoris really out of it now. He thinks Mihos his sister."

Karasu didn't know what to say to that. He had endured Atoris many exciting explorations of the world of madness in his time. This was a new one.

"Atoris defending us now. Tobis tanked both himself and Atori up with Reizu…" She shook her head, "but aside from that time, Atori seems to have lost his powers." She gave Karasu a hard stare, "don't mess things up."

Karasu sighed, "I'll be careful."

"Mess things up and I won't speak to you again, ever? Get it?"

Karasu decided to obey. This was a worse ultimatum than anything the Rulers of Lacryma had ever given him.

The door rang.

Haruka went to answer it, it was her friends.

"Come on in. Miss Yukies here," Haruka gave a wide grin, "She's brought a couple of Environmentalists to stay. They are studying `birds`" she added for emphasis.

The kids trooped upstairs.

Tobi was already tapping away at his laptop. Atori was staring out the window.

"Oh, its Tobi and Atori!" Said Isami.

Miho immediately went to Atoris side. "Here I am."

"So you know these two, do you?" Asked Asuka curiously.

Ai nodded, "we know `of` them."

Isami laughed, "Miss Yukies told us about their research before."

Miss Yukie smiled at Isami, which gave him a big thrill, "Yes, but I didn't expect them to turn up just like that."

"And Atoris so cute!" Squealed Miho leaning into his side, Atori hugged her. "I want him for my very own."

"Steady on, Miho, Atoris here to do research, not be turned into your special pet." Miss Yukie told her.

"Then I'll have to show him the area, where the birds are." She held out a hand to her new hero. "Coming Atori? There's lots of nice things to see in the forest and by the ocean."

Atori stood up, taking Mihos hand, "Id love that."

His smile was of one suddenly reprieved from Hell.

And thought Haruka, that's exactly what has happened.

Tobi gave a wry look at the retreating Atoris back. (His sweater had an axe on it, thought Haruka, How very…Atori.) He rolled his expressive eyes. "Seems I'll end up doing the work while Atori plays in the woods. " He sighs "the man has no sense of responsibility!"

"He can get to know all the best habitats then," Miss Yukie added, "My kids here have explored all the nooks and crannies of this area."

Tobi said nothing to that.

* * *

Haruka accompanied her teacher out to her car. "Thanks for doing this." She said.

"After all they did for you and your white haired friend, I couldn't refuse them." She fumbled in her pocket for the car keys.

"Tobi has told me what is going on." Miss Yukie shrugged. "What `have` you got yourself mixed up in, Haruka?"

It was Harukas turn to shrug. "It just happened."

"Well, be very careful, wont you? You have my phone number, don't you? I gave it to Tobi too. Call me, if there's any trouble."

"I'll try not to get into any trouble."

"There won't be any trouble with Tobi and Atori, will there?"

Haruka looked solemn, "I hope not, but you never know with those two. I warned Karasu to behave too."

"Atori can be trusted. Tobi has assured that."

"Ah, but can Tobi be trusted? Karasu said that Tobi is the sort who looks all harmless, but he has his own agenda."

"Tobis sick of having to fight." Miss Yukie told her. "All he wants is a safe place to stay, away from his superiors."

Haruka looked sad, "Tobis no fighter, It was Atori who tried to kill me several times." She paused. "The others want to take me back to their world. Atori thinks I should be destroyed."

Miss Yukie gave a concerned smile. "Tobi came very clean about Atori. The poor fellows quite amnesiac, and he's no longer interested in much. He's no danger to you."

"He certainly went for that female Knight." Haruka mused.

"Yes, in order to protect you and the other kids."

"Atoris all mixed up."

"Tobis told me about `his` world. I think I should help him prevent that future. Don't you?"

Haruka nodded. "I've been to Lacryma."

Miss Yukie gave a frown, "so `that's` where you were those nights back when Yu called me saying you had been abducted."

Haruka hung her head. "Karasu didn't mean to take me there," she gave a slight laugh, "its just he was holding me when His superiors forcibly transported him back."

"Oh, and Yu saw you vanish."

"Yes."

Miss Yukie had to laugh, "poor Yu."

"Yes, I went to Lacryma, and a very shitty place it is indeed." Haruka look was grim. "But Lacryma isn't necessarily `our` Future."

"So I'm told." She shook her head in sadness. "I had a long talk with Tobi last night and this morning. Matter of fact it lasted most of the night. "

"I bet he had a lot of explaining to do."

Miss Yukie nodded. "Yes. Its not every night you have two time travellers camped on your sofa."

"Both of them?" Asked Haruka. That was quite the mental image.

"Both of them, Atori sprawled out and Tobi tucked behind him. Tobi said he was quite happy to sleep that way."

"Karasu stays in the spare room." Admitted Haruka. "I think the sight of all my soft furnishings alarms him. But he likes the roof too." Haruka said it as if that was perfectly normal for a guest to behave that way.

"And your mother knows nothing of this?" Miss Yukie said sternly.

Haruka shook her head. "I don't think mum would `quite` understand."

"But your friends know. They were looking for Karasu, weren't they?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, I told them." She had to laugh. "Karasu was a bit surprised at that. But they were convinced. After a little demonstration of his powers."

Miss Yukie gulped at the memory of Karasus body bleeding blue light. "Karasu, Tobi, Atori they all can do amazing things, cant they?"

"You get used to it." Haruka shook her head. "The bit I can never get over is the way he teleports around."

"And Tobi constantly fiddling with that weird 3D display of his. I got him a proper laptop."

"I'm sure they will fit in. My mother trusts you. I don't think she's going to notice too much...Unless the whole house disappears."

Miss Yukie gave a rough laugh. "Try not to do that, will you? No, I'm sorry, I couldn't integrate your Karasu. Tobi said he might have difficulty posing as an environmentalist...he looks too scary."

Haruka nodded. "Karasus got a lot to be hostile about. But thanks very much for helping Tobi and Atori."

Miss Yukie nodded, "Yes; they need a place to stay. Tobi and Atori have been sleeping in the woods, you know."

Haruka had had too much on her mind to ponder where the two escaped Dragon Knights had been lurking.

"And looking in dustbins for food."

Haruka still hadn't got over the fare she had been given in Amanmikus custody. "Lacryman foods deserves to be put in the dustbin."

"Now they are not getting their Reizu the Dragon Knights need some other form of sustenance," Miss Yukie continued. "They are now on Karasus side so I decided to help them, I supplied them with clothes, money and a cover story, its up to you to take them in."

"Thank you." Haruka was silent. She hadn't realised Dragon Knights cost money to keep. Karasu got instant ramen once a day. That and any odd and ends that her mother wouldn't miss. He drunk lots of water though. He didn't demand more, though Haruka had often pressed it on him.

"I think they deserve better," Miss Yukie sighed, "Tobi doesn't think he and Atori can survive in this Reality for very long."

"Karasu told me that." Oddly enough, Haruka had never been worried about that. The Dragon Knights were so unreal, and you couldn't expect to keep a physics bending hero forever.

Besides she would still have Yu.

"Even with Reizu they will eventually be rejected."

"It's a lot better here than Lacryma." Mused Haruka.

"That is what I've been meaning to say. Atori, Tobi, Karasu, all of them, be nice to them, its going to be a few weeks stay in a pleasant place before they die…At most. Atori and Tobi particularly, they have lived very harsh lives even before they came to Lacryma."

"And they can't go back there, even if it was possible. Karasu is under sentence of death. A slow painful one at that."

"Tobi told me it would be the same for him and Atori. He is happy to die defending us from Lacryma."

"And Noein." Haruka added softly.

* * *

(1) Does Harukas cat have a name? Kuroki will do, even though he's not very black.

(2) YES, there is a place where they speak such a pigeon. It's the Bonin Islands. (Though they do try to keep these languages separate these days.) I despair of the anglisations in Anime.

* * *

Someone asked me how a sharp knife could be safer than a blunt one. Well the answers very simple; with a sharp blade you need to put less force behind it, so if it does go astray, its more likely to do you damage.

I learnt this the hard way once. Stuck it in my eye...And was about 5mm away from becoming Fukuro.


End file.
